Abuse My Heart
by AmieJ9
Summary: Matt has always been the disobedient one, the rebel, ever since he first set foot in Wammy's. So when the unlikely falls in love with the even more unlikely, how far will Matt go to hang onto his broken relationship, even through the roughest of times? MelloxMatt, Yaoi, WIP


_Bam, new story. I know I already have one going, but this one really had to get out :3_

_Enjoyyyyy~!_

* * *

**•••Chapter One•••**

It was a beautiful day. Birds were singing, in harmony with other suburban animals, among the golden autumn treetops. Children were laughing and running, whispering secrets to one another playfully in grassy fields.

Fully sighted Matt Jeevas, however, was sitting in his history classroom, feet on the table and eyes glued to the screen of his battered handheld gaming system, completely ignorant of the euphoric day.

A blonde boy, dressed all in black, was sitting next to him, listening intently to the rambling teacher. He scribbled down notes every so often, then leaned over to see what the new redheaded student was doing, if anything at all.

"Matt... Matt. Matt."

Matt's ears tuned the sound of the boy's voice out. Link was nearly out of the cave... just... one... more... critical-

He tapped Matt's shoulder, snapping Matt out of his trance. He looked up at the boy, causing his pixellated self to promptly be killed. The blonde intruder chuckled at his victory.

"Bastard," Matt muttered at the audacious guy. Who the fuck was he, anyway?

"What was that, Jeevas?" the teacher snapped, bending over so he was close to Matt's face.

"I called that guy a bastard," the redhead replied confidently.

"I heard that. Is it relevant to this lesson?"

"Is you telling me off like a naughty toddler relevant to this lesson?"

Mello did his best to stifle a laugh. What an idiot.

"It is, because you were disrupting it!" the teacher snapped back.

"Woah back the fuck up, Master Drizzle, I wasn't disrupting anyone. Wait-" Matt turned around. "If I caused anyone's oh-so-important learning of Henry the Eighth to be drastically halted, please raise your hands now."

The class was silent.

"Master Drizzle, I believe the audience has come to a devastatingly embarrassing conclusion."

The teacher's ears turned an unnatural shade of red. "Get out of my classroom."

"Fo shizzle, Master Drizzle." Matt slid his handheld into his back pocket and stood up, saluting the students before promptly leaving.

Just as the tips of his fingers touched the door handle, Matt heard a new voice chime in.

"Actually, since he wasn't disrupting our learning, I don't think it's fair that he has to miss out."

Matt turned his head back toward the blonde boy. Who was this, and why was he sticking up for the new loner student?

"I don't mind."

"I was only fucking trying to be nice!" the blonde retorted.

"Mello, Matt - both of you - out of my classroom this instant!"

The boy - apparently named Mello - stood up obediently and walked towards the door, that was currently being blocked by Matt.

"Come be my prison bitch." Matt winked at him.

"Shut the fuck up." Mello pushed past him and left the classroom, closing the door behind himself.

Matt knocked on the door. "Anyone home?"

Mello pushed the door open with his foot, arms crossed.

Matt's eyes lit up. "Housekeeping!" he sang.

"Leave. My. Classroom."

"See ya in the mizzle, Master Drizzle." Matt followed Mello out of the door, not bothering to close it. "So, ah, where are we going?"

Mello spared the boy one scrutinising glance out of the corner of his eye. "Rodger."

"Ohh, I've met him. He's cool."

"Not when he's shouting at you!" Mello snapped. "What was that little fucking show back there anyway?!"

"Little fucking show? I'm wounded. Sorry, that's just me," the redhead shrugged dismissively.

"Well you're gonna have to tone yourself down a few fucking shades if you want to have any chance at surviving here. Not that I care."

"Well, whatever. You go ahead to Roger, and I'll just... I dunno. Find a few friends?"

The older boy snorted. "Good luck."

Matt responded with a salute, before turning the other way.

* * *

For the second time that day, Matt had his feet on the table, with his eyes glued to his handheld. This table, however, was the dinner table, and there were people sat on the other side of it.

"Matty," Valentina began sweetly. Valentina was, quite obviously, Matt's sister. They had the same vibrant red hair, toned build and blank expression. Valentina, however, was quite a bit more violent. "Get your fucking feet off the table before I shoot them off."

"Jeez, calm down!" was Matt's genius reply.

Valentina shoved his feet down to the floor. "You're a prick, you know that right?"

"I love you, too!"

Valentina bit back a snarky reply.

"So, Matt," a new voice chimed in. A raven-haired boy sat next to Valentina and seemingly invited himself into the conversation. The move wasn't questionable, considering the sharp, crimson eyes that would shoot anyone down that dared to ask. "How are you finding your time at Wammy's so far?"

Valentina coughed loudly.

"What?" the raven-haired boy asked innocently. "Oh- I'm Beyond. Beyond Birthday."

"I'm not bothered about your NAME, but I'm new here too and you didn't ask about me!"

"Oooh you're in for it!" Matt sang, grinning cheekily.

"I was wondering how he was coping. Because, y'know, his roommate..." Beyond trailed off.

"Why, who's that?" Matt closed his handheld, finally deciding to pay full attention to the conversation and the people in it.

"You, Mr. Matt Jeevas, get to share a room with the infamously angry Mr. Mello Keehl for the next five years! Assuming, you don't get kicked out first."

"Mello?! That blonde jackass?"

"Ding ding ding!"

"Oh fuck. He's SUCH a downer! I bet he even STUDIES all the time!" Matt said, disgust dripping from the simple mention of study.

"He's sexy, though."

Matt was startled at the raven haired boy's bluntness. "What?"

"He's sexy. But I reckon he's as straight as a ruler."

"I can snap rulers," Matt replied casually, letting a smirk grow on his face.

"What're you saying?" Beyond questioned, eyes lighting up.

"I could bed him in a month, easy."

"I reckon I could bed him first," Beyond replied just as confidently.

"Fifty pounds, you're on!"

The two boys shook hands.

"You two are disgusting!" Valentina all but shrieked.

"He won't do it anyway," Beyond laughed.

"Why the hell not?" Matt defended.

"He'll scare you off."

"He's going to try to scare me...?" The amused tone was clear in the redhead's voice.

Valentina rolled her eyes. "You're a big boy, Matty."

"Shut it."

"Do you need help with the mean iccle bullies?"

"Shut. It."

"Do you want me to tell them off and then cuddle you?"

"Shut the fuck up, you're not funny."

"You get a sticker for being brave enough to tell on them!" Valentina's hazel eyes glistened with a childish playfulness. Matt had always thought her eyes were amazing. His might have been the same colour, he reckoned, if the colours hadn't gotten mixed up on the way. See, he had one brown eye and one green eye. That was why he wore his goggles - but that was a story for another time.

Matt was about to bite back with a snarky reply, when an all-too-familiar blonde appeared at the side of the table. The boy's icy blue eyes flickered around the table, until they landed on a certain redhead.

When he spoke, the whole table fell quiet. He spoke with a kind of authority that demanded the attention of everyone within earshot.

"Matt," he stated, "You're my new roommate. Your stuff is already in room fifteen. On YOUR side of the room. Stay off mine or you'll find yourself dangling out of the window, is that clear?"

"Clear as a lake, ma'am."

"YOU LITTLE-"

The angry blonde's voice was interrupted with an even more authoritative one. A young boy appeared from behind Mello. He looked remarkably like Beyond, Matt thought, apart from the eyes. No, this one's eyes were pitch black.

Matt spared a glance at Beyond and Valentina. He noticed Beyond's face light up considerably at the stranger's appearance.

"Mello, the results are up," the boy (man? Matt couldn't tell) said calmly. Mello's face lit up, even more so than Beyond's, and he dashed away. "I'm sorry about that, John, he's just shocked. He's not had a roommate in a while... I'm L, by the way."

"John?" Beyond inquired.

"Oh, about that," Matt interrupted, "I didn't like John so I changed if to Matt. Hope you don't mind."

"Y-you changed it?" Beyond asked. The stutter was barely there, but Matt caught it.

"You got past the firewall?" L sounded intrigued.

"Yeah... nice password, by the way."

A slight smile twitched at L's lips. "Welcome to Wammy's."

•••


End file.
